Haircut
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is too bold and straightforward for his own good. However, it was unexpected that he'd fuss over a haircut. --Implied SasuHina--


Haircut

--XxXxXxXxXxXx--

This is a one-shot that originally belonged to an over-sentimental, maternal friend of mine. She made this fic so quixotic that it nearly made my eyes pop out. It is a SasuHina pairing, with a few scenes that may seem REALLY clichéd. It's an AU fic so do understand it... XD Reviews would be honeybuns...

Note: This is from an archive of my friend's requested fic... In here, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura are roommates, capish? And that's all ya need to know... There will be Sakura bashing...

--XxXxXxXxXxXx--

It was 2 in the morning, and Uchiha Sasuke had just come out of the comfort with a relieved look on his face. He had managed to beat the forces of constipation that night, as he had stayed in the bathroom for more than an hour. He closed the light and went straight to the bedroom, where 3 of his roommates were sleeping soundly, each having their own imaginative dreams.

He neared the calendar to check when the field trip was and saw that it was only barely 4 days until his class would have a trip to Mt. Fuji for an environmental hiking lesson. He stared at the calendar for a few more seconds, wondering if there were any more special occasions, meeting or field trips that he should be aware of.

Finally, he saw small scribbles in the box that read November 7. He squinted his eyes and tried to read the very minute letters on it. "Haircut at 10 in the morning: Go to salon alone. - Hinata," he mumbled indistinctly to himself, yawning modestly. He took a pen from his bedside table and changed the writings. Turning around and walking away from the calendar, he muttered, "Well then, that's fixed," before jumping on his bed and snuggling in his comforters.

He fell asleep a nanosecond later, just as Tenten woke up to have her 2nd morning snack.

**Haircut**

Classes had ended quite rapidly, due to the fact that the teachers had an emergency meeting about their disputed salary amounts. It was only 2 in the afternoon, and Room 11 was quite silent at that time of the day. Only 3 of its occupants had been staying there, for Sakura had gone to the library to read something about fencing.

Tenten was in the living room, watching the sought-for movie, Twilight, munching on a few cookies that were not _infected_ with the dreaded melamine. Her best friend, Hinata, was in the bedroom, sitting on her snuggly-wuggly bed typing a few anecdotes in her laptop. Sasuke was also in the bedroom, lying on his bed, staring at the white ceiling.

They were all in their own little worlds, whether it was with Neji, with Naruto or with a certain innocent older brother. Fortunately, Sakura wasn't there to ruin their day and all 3 of them thanked the gods that they weren't in such a predicament.

So they continued doing what they were currently doing, relief building its way into their hearts.

--XxXxXxXxXxXx--

Hinata, who had been typing in the last 14 minutes, paused for a while, stretching her hands in the air. She got off her bed and placed the laptop circumspectly on top of a cushion, before walking to the door. She checked on Tenten, and was surprised to find her asleep, even though she was allegedly watching a movie that was recommended even by the principal. Walking out of the room, she neared the living room and checked the television.

No wonder her best friend had fallen asleep so fast… The long advertisement about that globally-renowned foot cream was being aired again. That probably meant that the movie had finished and that Tenten had used her eyes too much that she suddenly felt the need to sleep. Yes, that seemed like the most logical elucidation at whyshe would snooze like that.

She took the remote from the center table and switched the television off, before going back to their room to continue with her typing. She sat back on her bed and resumed her brainstorming, unable to notice that Sasuke had wandered off his bed.

"Oi," Sasuke said from behind her, making shivers run down her spine. Hinata froze instantly, for she could feel the Uchiha Prodigy's temperate breaths on her exposed nape. "W-what do you want?" she asked frankly, for she knew that her only male roommate woke up quite manic today… and if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you could NEVER predict what he was going to do.

Instead of a reply, she found herself being wrapped by Sasuke's strong arms, preventing her from moving and dashing out the room in embarrassment for invading her personal space. "Um, S-Sasuke-kun, what the a-are you doing?" she questioned timidly, for she was not comfortable having a male organism hug her. Hinata desperately tried to squirm and wriggle her way out Sasuke's hold, but found that she was unable to do so as she felt a warm, foreign thing press itself onto her cheek.

She felt paralyzed as Sasuke's strong fragrance overwhelmed her senses, and no sooner than a second later, she felt like a puddle of mush in Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha Prodigy withdrew a millisecond later, just as Hinata's hair fell down and cascaded on her shoulders. Scoffing loudly, Hinata regained the ability to move and she turned around to hide the delicate blush forming rapidly on her cheek from Sasuke, who had managed to divert her attention to that pretentiously affectionate action of his [Is a kiss on the cheek _that_ affectionate?] so that she would not notice that he had removed her ponytail.

She raised her hands to her face and touched her cheek gently. _The nerve..._ If Hinata had not been the gentle, shy girl she was, she could have Jyuuken-ed Sasuke to oblivion. She raised her head and glanced at Sasuke. He had a very blank look on his face, his regularly used expression.

"Go out with me tomorrow," he deadpanned indolently, looking straight into the depths of Hinata's marshmallow lavender eyes.

"W-What?"

"Good… I'll meet you at the Main Gate at 9."

It took a minute for Hinata to register in her mind what Sasuke just said, and by the time she had absorbed every meaning of her roommate's statement, Sasuke had already gone out of the room and off to who-knows-where.

"B-But I didn't e-even say a-anything y-yet," she mumbled to herself, before noticing the note scribbled on her calendar. She squinted her eyes to take a good look at the note, and saw that it was blacked out by a foreign-inked ball pen that certainly didn't belong to her. There was something written beside which read: 'Watch movie with Sasuke at 9 in the morning.' Comprehension set in like an explosion, and she soon realized why Sasuke wanted to take her out tomorrow. "S-Sasuke-kun could've t-told it t-to me s-straighforwardly..."

**The End**

--XxXxXxXxXxXx--

The reason why Sasuke wanted to take Hinata out is clearly written in this fic, so it shouldn't be any problem finding it. Thanks to Kiyara for the idea, and Tsukiko and Kaji for the inspiration! If you didn't get the reason then I'll tell you:

Sasuke didn't want Hinata to cut her hair.

Simple, ne??? Do leave some love... and by that, I mean reviews.... XD


End file.
